


Ashes

by Wildbumblebee



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inadu brings back Davina and Cami, Resurrection, first fic, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildbumblebee/pseuds/Wildbumblebee
Summary: Partial rewrite of season 4. The Hollow/Inadu brings Davina and Camille back to life to use them against the Mikaelsons. Both women are more scarred now than they were before, and unbeknownst to even Inadu, in resurrecting them, she angers a being even more ancient and powerful than she is.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

There was nothing, but darkness in that place. Time no longer existed. There was no pain, no sadness, no happiness…just nothing; and that was fine. When you feel nothing, it's not so difficult to exist in such a place.

Her memories were retained, as was her soul, but her body—the thing that had housed her for almost three decades—was long gone as far as she knew.

There was a peaceful to the darkness and the quiet. Occasionally, someone would flash past like a freezing cold wind on an Autumn day. It startled her at first. Now no longer.

Then, in a moment that was as ordinary as all the others there, the darkness split to reveal a pinprick of light in the distance.

She would have squinted at the sudden light, had she still had eyes to squint.

The light grew and widened, as if it was racing towards her. The closer it got, the more she noticed the pale blue ring that surrounded the light.

It grew and grew, until the light became all she could see, swallowing her whole and pulling her from the darkness that had housed her.

And then life began again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

There was nothing gradual about the way she returned to life. The moment Camille became conscious, her eyes sprung open and she gasped for air.

After a few shuddering breaths, her new lungs started to adapt to breathing again and it began to feel more natural.

Memories flashed through her brain rapidly. Cami grabbed the sides of her head and squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to sort through everything. She saw her brother and her parents, her apartment in New Orleans, a little baby — that she felt some sort of affection for, but she couldn't quite place how she knew the little one exactly — and the faces of people that she believed were her friends.

A man pushed his way to the forefront of her mind. She remembered his curly hair and the way he said her name, and how he looked at her. _Klaus!_

"Get up already. I don't have all day," a voice said from above her.

Cami opened her eyes again, this time being greeted by the sight of a young woman standing over her, her jet black hair framing her face as she stared down at Cami.

Of all the faces that ran through Cami's brain, this one wasn't familiar.

The woman nudged Cami with her foot, none too gently. "Get. Up."

Hearing the order, Cami placed her hands on the cold stone floor beneath her — waking up on the floor of a crypt was not the most comfortable — and pushed herself up into a sitting position with a slight groan. Only when she was up, did she notice the other woman lying near her.

"Davina?" Cami croaked out. Her vocal cords felt stiff and unfamiliar. She cleared her throat and said the name again.

The girl that she had once looked at as a younger sister let out a pained noise and squirmed.

Seeing that Davina was alive, Cami looked back up at the stranger. "What the hell did you do to her?" She tried to keep her voice steady and hard, but there was still a slight waver to it.

The dark-haired woman tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes never leaving Cami's face. "Nothing bad," she said. "Both of you should be thanking me. I just brought you back to life." Her lips lifted into a mocking replica of a smile.

All at once, the last holes in her memory were filled. Heart beating out of her chest, Cami looked down at her arm, half expecting to see Lucien's bite mark still embedded in her flesh. Instead, her skin was perfect and unmarred.

"I died," Cami whispered, mostly to herself. _Yet again_ , she added in her mind.

"You did." The woman absent-mindedly kicked Davina's leg. "You're alive now though, so that doesn't matter anymore."

"Cami?" Davina's eyes finally fluttered open. "What's going on?"

She reached over and squeezed Davina's shoulder. "It's okay, D." Nothing about this was okay, but she didn't want to frighten Davina. They needed to keep calm to deal with whatever was going on.

"I know from experience that coming back to life isn't the greatest feeling in the world," the woman said, "but you two need to get over it. You're useless to me like this."

"Who are you?" Cami asked slowly. She felt completely clueless in that moment and she hated it. All she knew for sure was that she used to be dead and now she wasn't anymore, and apparently her sudden resurrection was because of this person.

Without taking her eyes off of Cami, the woman gradually lowered herself into a crouched position.

"I have a lot of names. Most people know me as the Hollow, but since we're probably going to be spending an unfortunate amount of time together, I'll allow you to call me Inadu." She reached forward to touch a piece of Cami's hair, making Cami flinch. "And you two are going to help me destroy the Mikaelsons."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

The clothes felt oddly uncomfortable. The fabric rubbed against her skin and they felt like they were too tight when Cami knew that they weren't.

She glanced over and saw Davina tugging the collar of her new coat away from the skin on her neck, clearly feeling the same way.

"You okay?" Cami asked her.

Davina turned to face her, her eyes wide and wild. "Not really. All of this," she paused and gestured between them, "is wrong."

Cami ran her hands through her hair, from roots to ends. "I know it is."

"It _feels_ wrong," Davina insisted, stepping closer to Cami. "We're not supposed to be here, Cami. We're supposed to be dead."

"I know."

"I can't even feel my magic anymore." Davina's face crumpled as if she was on the verge on tears. "I don't think I'm a witch now."

As much as she wanted to comfort Davina, Cami didn't know exactly how to in that moment. "There's a possibility that you're just disconnected from it right now," she tried to say, even though she didn't really understand how magic and witchcraft worked. "It could come back. Just give it some time."

Davina shook her head. "No, it's gone. It's all gone. I can feel it."

"Are you two decent yet?" Inadu strolled back into the crypt, disturbing the conversation.

"Mostly," answered Cami. "When are we going to get out of here?"

She wanted to get back into New Orleans; smell the fresh air outside, hear the music, see Klaus again. Warmth filled her chest at the thought of him. Their last goodbye had been devastating for both of them. Cami thought that she'd never see him again. This was a second chance for them, and she fully intended to embrace it.

"Get out of here?" Inadu wrinkled her forehead, finding that statement funny for some reason. "You're not leaving this crypt."

The crypt was poorly lit, freezing cold and dusty; there was no way they could stay there. Were they supposed to sleep on the stone floor?

"We can't stay in here forever," Cami insisted.

Inadu tilted her head to the side and regarded Cami with a stony look. "I don't see why not."

"We need to sleep," Davina added, "and eat and use the bathroom."

"No, you don't. Take it from me, you don't have natural bodily functions anymore. You're technically dead, remember?"

Both Cami and Davina went silent then. It was a harsh reminder to both of them that they were no longer normal.

"Just let us go out and get some fresh air at least," pleaded Cami. She didn't come back from the afterlife to spend all of her time in a dark little crypt in Lafayette Cemetery.

With one step forward, Inadu put herself in Cami's personal space, so close that Cami felt her breath on her face as Inadu said, "I know that we haven't spent much time together yet, but the first thing that you should know is that you don't ask me for anything. I'm not your friend. I resurrected both of you for a reason."

"To use us against the Mikaelsons?" Cami asked to confirm. Apart from saying that, Inadu hadn't elaborated any further on _how_ exactly she planned to use them against the Originals.

"Right." Her lips lifted into a slight, pleased smile. "And when I'm done with you two, you can either go off and live your little lives however you please, or I can kill you again. Your behaviour throughout this time will decide for me which option to choose in the end." Her voice took on an uncomfortably cheery tone that did not suit her at all. "So keep that in that mind, okay?"

Cami nodded her head, the movement feeling stiff.

Beside her, Davina shifted towards Inadu, her jaw clenched and her eyes fiery.

Inadu must have noticed the movement too because she turned her head to look at Davina. "Don't think about trying anything. I made sure to include a linking spell along with the resurrection spell. If you hurt me, you'll end up hurting yourselves too."

"Doesn't that mean that you can't hurt us either if we're linked to you?" Cami asked, hoping that little detail could protect her and Davina in the long run.

Inadu must have thought about that though. "The linking spell doesn't go both ways. I can do whatever I want to either of you and I'll be completely fine."

Cami chose not to respond to that. If she'd been alone, she would have rolled her eyes upon hearing the information because _of course the linking spell doesn't go both ways!_

Seeing that they were both silent, Inadu turned around and walked towards the exit. "I have things to do now. Don't even think about escaping. I cast a boundary spell around the cemetery," she called back to them as she left.

Once she was gone, and they were left with nothing, but the silence of the crypt, Davina circled around to face Cami. "What do we do now? She's got it all planned out."

"I don't know," admitted Camille, "but we're going to get out of this. I'm not sure exactly how we're going to do that right now, but I think our first step should be to find a way out of this cemetery."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals. Obviously.

Davina walked slowly, her eyes fixed on the boundary of Lafayette Cemetery. It felt like she was seeing something that Cami couldn't; which she probably was given that she was a witch.

After a minute, Davina stopped and crossed her arms. "The boundary spell is strong. It's also big enough to cover the whole cemetery. Inadu wasn't lying."

"Can you break the spell?" Cami asked.

"Like I said before, I can't feel my magic anymore, so no. I don't think I can do it"

Cami shook her head with frustration. Despite them now being outside of the crypt, she still felt like a wild animal locked in a cage. "Can't we just…brute force it?" she suggested.

The way Davina looked at her then made her feel like an idiot. "It doesn't really work like that."

"Well, can't we try! We can't just stay in here and wait for that witch to kill us."

Letting out a sigh, Davina went up to the cemetery exit and pressed her hands to the space in the air where the boundary resided.

She immediately yelped and stepped back, shaking her hands out.

Cami rushed up to her and looked down at Davina's hands, which appeared completely normal. "What happened?"

Davina looked between her hands and the boundary. "It shocked me. This is a big spell. I think she must have tied it to a totem in the cemetery to keep it at full power all the time like this."

"So, we break the totem and the boundary spell drops?"

Nodding her head, Davina turned to look at the cemetery. "If we can find it."

* * *

The cemetery was huge and filled with too many tombs and mausoleums for them to search in just one night. The boundary spell totem could be just about anything.

All Davina said was that you may feel a slight buzz from the totem when you touched it. That was the only way to distinguish the totem from any average item in the cemetery.

Cami ran blindly between the tombs, her eyes darting around for any possible object that could be the totem.

She pressed her hands to any little thing she saw; statues, items that mourners had left to decorate the deceased's final resting places, even the benches that were placed around.

She balked slightly when she had to touch a teddy bear that was left by one of the mausoleums, but nevertheless, she did it anyway. It was a relief when Cami felt nothing from it.

Hours must have passed before she returned to the crypt that they'd been left in by Inadu. There wasn't much in there to check. Still, she diligently touched each candle in there, hoping that one of them would be the totem.

They needed to find it before Inadu came back. Cami didn't get the feeling that Inadu was going to wait around to use them in whatever plan she'd concocted. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen quickly. Why would Inadu wait around when she had them to use as leverage already?

Davina jogged back in, her hands empty. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Cami said while continuing to search. "What if it's not here? Inadu might have it on her."

"To keep up a boundary spell that strong, it would be better for her to leave it in the cemetery."

In the midst of searching, Cami paused after touching a glass container that held a lit pillar candle. It stood in the middle of a few other candles, seemingly meaningless. Cami could have sworn that she felt the slightest spark when her fingertips brushed against the warm glass.

She pressed her fingers back to the candle holder and held them there for a moment longer. There was definitely a buzz coming from the candle; kind of like a dull vibration.

Picking up the candle, she carried it over to Davina, her eyes never leaving it. "This feels strange."

Without taking it out of Cami's hands, Davina touched the glass holder too. Almost immediately, she said, "Yeah, this could be it; or this is a totem for some other spell, but either way, it's definitely a totem."

"Is there any danger in breaking it?" Cami examined the candle.

"Probably not."

That was all Cami needed to know. If it wasn't the totem for the boundary spell, it would at least break another of Inadu's spells.

With no hesitation, she reared back and threw the candle at a wall.

The glass holder shattered on impact and the candle broke. It was slightly underwhelming when nothing else happened to signal that the spell had been broken.

Cami and Davina shared a look, before racing back out to one of the cemetery exits.

The archway with it's open gates looked exactly the same as before. A part of Cami had hoped to see something that would prove that the boundary spell was broken. She didn't feel like getting shocked by the spell if it wasn't.

"Did it work?" she asked Davina.

"Only one way to find out," Davina answered, looking unsure too.

This had already taken them too long. Inadu could be on her way back already and if she caught them trying to escape, Cami dreaded to imagine what she would do. She'd made it pretty clear that they were expendable to her.

Holding her breath, Cami approached the exit. She scooted her foot forward, keeping the flat of her foot against the ground, and moved it through where the boundary barrier had previously been.

Nothing happened.

She moved her foot further forward, just to test it. When nothing happened again, she looked back at Davina and nodded.

Without another word, they both ran through the exit, and out onto the streets of New Orleans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals or any of these characters.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Cami tried to remain calm as she walked through the crowds on the New Orleans' streets.

Drunk people and tourists roamed around, having the time of their lives, while Cami silently panicked.

She kept an eye out for Inadu, but some part of her felt safer now that she was surrounded by normal people. The old human side of her brain said _there's strength in numbers_ , although logically, she knew that statement was worthless against Supernaturals.

Davina squeezed Cami's hand as she followed behind. "We should go to Marcel." Davina was forced to raise her voice just to be heard over the music and chatter that surrounded them.

Cami thought about it. Marcel was strong, and he loved Davina like she was his own daughter, but she didn't know if he could protect them from Inadu.

That thought in mind, Cami suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Would the Mikaelsons even be able to protect them? They'd already failed at that before, as evident by both Cami and Davina's deaths.

She wondered if it would actually be more dangerous to go to the Abattoir. Inadu wanted to use them against the Mikaelsons, so wouldn't going to them play right into Inadu's plan?

"Why did you stop?" Davina leaned close and whispered. Her voice jarred Cami out of her thoughts.

"I'm just…" Cami paused to think of the right words, "trying to figure out our next move."

"Our next move should be going to Marcel," Davina said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He'll help us."

"I would've thought that you'd want to go to Kol."

Releasing Cami's hand, Davina shifted on her feet. "I want to, but I'm not exactly ecstatic to see Elijah and Freya again. They'd probably hand me right back to Inadu to save their own skin."

"Have I missed something?" Cami's forehead creased with confusion. "Elijah and Freya wouldn't do that to us."

She was hardly best friends with either of them, but Cami thought that she knew Elijah and Freya well enough to say that they wouldn't throw her to the wolves if they could avoid it. Maybe that was foolish of her. She knew that they liked her – Elijah especially – so surely that offered her some of protection.

Davina stepped back, her eyes betraying how hurt she was by Cami's statement. "They killed me, Cami."

"What?" Cami struggled to believe that. Then again, Davina had been an enemy to the Mikaelsons quite a few times.

"They killed me," she reiterated. "So, I don't trust that they won't do it again. Not to mention that if I see them again, I'm going to have to seriously restrain myself from punching both of them in their faces."

Okay, so going to the Mikaelsons definitely wasn't the best idea. Cami could imagine how things would go down if Davina actually tried to hit Elijah or Freya.

"I don't think Marcel is the best option," Cami said.

Davina let out a frustrated sigh. "We go to him and then we call Kol – and Klaus if you really want to – and then we get out of town until Inadu is dealt with."

"I don't want to do that. If we get the Mikaelsons, or Marcel, involved, we're just putting ourselves in a better position for Inadu to use us against them."

After a brief moment of thought, Davina said, "I'm going to Marcel."

As much as she cared about Davina, Cami wasn't going to do that. "Go then."

Davina stared at her. Her face fell, but she nodded nevertheless. She turned on her heel without saying another word, her eyes still on Cami, and walked off into the crowd.

* * *

Cami wandered onwards blindly for a while. She thought that she would perhaps leave New Orleans by herself. She had absolutely nothing to her name anymore apart from the clothes on her back. No longer being a vampire meant that she couldn't compel anyone to give her money. It would be a nightmare to survive on her own, but she would do it, until Inadu was taken out.

While she was consumed by her thoughts and plans, her feet automatically carried her through the streets of the French Quarter to the Mikaelsons' compound. She didn't realise where she was until she stood across the street from the place.

Her stomach dropped when she looked up at the Abattoir. The last time she was there, she'd died in one of those rooms. From her place on the street, Cami wondered which one of the windows she saw belonged to the room that she'd died in. She couldn't tell.

The lights were clearly on in there. If she walked across the street, she could go right into the courtyard and see Klaus now.

Her heart ached at the thought. She'd see him again; one day. Just not right now. She wouldn't put him, or any of the Mikaelsons, in danger by allowing Inadu to dangle her life over them.

Cami took a minute to take a mental snapshot of the Abattoir. She wanted to remember the place and keep it in mind while she was away.

"You are predictable." A hand clamped down on Cami's arm, shattering her peaceful moment of contemplation. Cami was pulled around and came face to face with Inadu.

Seeing no other immediate option, Cami took a deep breath and prepared herself to let out a loud scream. With any luck, someone on the street – or even one of the Mikaelsons – would help her out or distract Inadu long enough for her to get away.

Before a sound could escape from her mouth, Inadu muttered something in a different language and the world around them spun into a blur.

* * *

When everything became normal again, Cami realised that she was standing back in the cemetery.

She was lucky in that moment that Inadu had such a tight grip on her arms, as she was sure that she would have fallen over otherwise. Her legs felt like jelly and dizziness clouded her brain.

"What did you do to me?" Cami asked, blinking multiple times and squeezing her eyes shut to try to clear the dizziness.

"It's called a transportation spell," Inadu stated, apparently not suffering from the same side effects Cami was, "and it was either that or I could've just knocked you out, but that would have drawn too much attention."

Inadu released one of Cami's arms and started dragging her by the other back into the crypt. Even with the dizziness steadily clearing, Cami stumbled on her feet as she was pulled inside.

Once inside the crypt, Cami spotted Davina. She sat on the floor, with her back against the wall and her knees pulled to her chest.

Hugging her knees, Davina looked up when she heard Cami and Inadu coming in. Davina's eyes widened when she made eye contact with Cami, but she said nothing.

Inadu pushed Cami forward. On her unsteady legs, Cami fell onto the stone floor. The impact shuddered through her body.

Her palms pressed flat against the floor saved her face from hitting the ground too. The last thing she needed was a head injury when she was already feeling disorientated.

"You're going to regret trying to escape," Inadu said from behind Cami.

A chill ran down Cami's spine. Some sort of survival instinct told her that she needed to get back onto her feet to defend herself. She was too vulnerable on the ground.

Cami started to push herself up, but when she lifted her head, she froze at what she saw in front of her; or rather, _who_ she saw in front of her.

"Klaus?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or The Originals.

All thoughts about Inadu disappeared when Cami saw him. She knew that she was safe if Klaus was there.

Finding some new strength, Cami leapt to her feet and hurried forward. She swung her arms around Klaus's shoulders and hugged him tight to her. He wrapped his own around her waist in return.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she breathed out, tucking her head against his neck.

He didn't reply, but she chalked that up to his surprise at seeing her again.

Cami loosened her hold, and moved back, so that she could look at his face, her hands remaining on his shoulders.

She looked at the expression his face. While she hardly expected Klaus to jump for joy — because she knew that he wasn't that type of person — she expected more of a reaction.

Her smile dimmed slightly. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

With a look of contemplation, Klaus lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her skin. "Camille," he whispered.

Hearing him say her name again sent a shiver down her spine. Cami closed her eyes softly and leaned her face into his hand, appreciating the familiar contact.

"You disappoint me."

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the words come of his mouth. Cami met his gaze. His face was completely blank. She blinked and shifted backwards a bit. He'd never looked at her quite like that before.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I always thought you were intelligent," Klaus said. "It was one of the things I most admired about you, and yet, here you are; trying to escape your captor and putting yourself in even more danger. All you had to do was stay here and not cause any trouble and you would have been fine. You would've been able to have a real reunion with me."

Cami swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "You're not Klaus."

"No." He smiled. The hand that rested again her cheek started to trail down to her jaw, in a mocking caress. His fingertips skimmed down the side of her neck before his hand wrapped around her neck in a firm hold. "I'm not."

He shoved her backwards, using his grasp on her neck. Cami fell to the floor, her back slamming against the ground painfully.

She looked up – her chest rising and falling frantically as she breathed – and saw no one standing where the Klaus imposter had been. Cami quickly looked around, half expecting to still see the imposter, but he was gone.

Inadu crouched down beside Camille, drawing her attention. During the whole interaction with the fake Klaus, Cami had pretty much forgotten that Inadu was still in the crypt with them.

"Do you see what I can do to you now?" Inadu asked. "I can get inside your head and make you see anything I want you to."

Cami's eyes stung with unshed tears. For a moment there, she'd believed that Klaus was really there with her, and to have that ripped away was painful. "That was cruel," she whispered, not too confident that her voice wouldn't shake a little if she spoke any louder.

Inadu tilted her head. "It was." She sounded anything other than regretful. "Try to escape again and I'll do much worse. Consider this your warning."

Cami felt the tiniest bit of relief seep into her chest. At least she could say that she was still alive, which was surprising as she would have thought that Inadu would have killed her for trying to leave. There was no way that she was going to thank her for the smallest mercy though.

Inadu stood again and started to lazily stroll across the crypt. As soon as she was out of the way, Davina ran to Cami's side and started to help her back onto her feet.

Davina's presence had also been forgotten, but Cami supposed that Davina had been an unwilling witness to the whole unfortunate illusion. She wondered if Davina had fallen victim to a similar thing as her own punishment when Inadu caught her too.

"You okay?" Davina made sure to keep her voice low, less Inadu overhear them.

Leaning against Davina for support as she stood back up, Cami said, "I've been better." She definitely wouldn't say that she was "okay" right then.

Inadu suddenly stopped strolling, with her back still to Cami and Davina. "Oh, you know what?" she said. "I actually think you got off too lightly for defying me. You deserve _much_ more." She turned back around to face them – her face betraying how furious she actually was – and clenched her hand into a fist.

An overwhelming pain ripped through Cami's chest, surrounding her heart. She yelled and grabbed at her chest, as if that would do something to ease the pain. Without Davina supporting her, she would've fallen to the floor again.

_I'm going to die again_ , was the only thought that ran through Cami's mind, but almost as soon as the pain started, it disappeared entirely.

Her heart raced in her chest, at an uncomfortably quick pace that left her a little breathless. While Cami didn't know exactly what Inadu did to her, she had a feeling that if Inadu hadn't stopped, Cami's heart would no longer be in her chest.

Before she knew it, Inadu stepped closer and got into Cami's face. "What did you do?"

"What? Nothing," Cami breathed out, still trying to catch her breath.

Davina put herself in between Cami and Inadu. "What the hell did you try to do to her?"

Inadu glared at Davina's interruption. " _Obviously_ , I tried to kill her, but the spell hurt me too." Her glare transformed into a look of curiosity directed at Davina. She eyed her carefully before mumbling to herself, "the damn linking spell went both ways."

With her eyes unfocused like she was lost in her thoughts, Inadu walked away from them and started to pace in the crypt, muttering away to herself quietly as she wandered.

Davina turned back to Cami with a slight smile. Considering that Cami had almost died a minute ago, she didn't know what there was to smile about.

"Do you realise what's happened?" Davina asked, sounding happy for the first time since they'd been resurrected. When Cami shook her head in response, Davina continued quietly, "she only wanted the linking spell she casted to link our lives to hers, so that we couldn't hurt her and get away, but it worked both ways; if anyone hurts us, they hurt her too."

It all clicked together in Cami's mind then. "She can't do anything to us," Camille realised, feeling a spark of hope. If Inadu couldn't kill them or dole out more severe punishments without affecting herself, all of her threats against both of them meant nothing.

Davina nodded, her eyes glinting. "She can't hurt us at all."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

It wasn't noticeable for a while. In the vast ocean of darkness, it was only a tiny blip on the radar.

At first, it was like a poke to their brain; if they had a brain that is. It grew and grew until the feeling of _wrongness_ couldn't be ignored.

They searched every part of the darkness, in a way that only they were capable of. It couldn't be denied any longer. Two souls were not where they were meant to be.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't be possible.

When they looked at the living, it didn't take long for them to find the missing souls. They were drawn to them like moths to a flame.

Without a second thought, they pushed through the planes of existence that separated them from their missing puzzle pieces.

When their form finally took a human shape in a dark little alleyway that belonged to the land of the living, they took a minute to scan over their body.

They felt disgustingly human and weak. All of their energy was contained in the most average of human forms that they could've imagined. Nonetheless, this was what they needed to do to find what they were looking for. The sooner they found the missing souls and returned them to where they belonged, the sooner they could shed that form and return to the darkness that they called home.

That in mind, they stepped out onto the busy streets and followed the pulling feeling that resided in their chest.

And that was how Death came to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Death has arrived, the secondary part of this story has been revealed! While the Klaus reunion in this chapter wasn't real, I can tell you that the reunion in the next chapter will be completely real…


End file.
